This relates generally to removable cases for electronic devices and, more particularly, to removable cases for wireless electronic devices.
Electronic devices often include wireless circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas for supporting wireless communications with external equipment. Removable cases are sometimes used with electronic devices. Some cases are passive plastic sleeves that help protect the outer surface of an electronic device from scratches. Other cases contain supplemental batteries. When a case with a supplemental battery is attached to an electronic device, a user can perform more functions without running out of battery power.
It can be challenging to ensure that an electronic device antenna operates properly in the presence of an external case. The materials of the case may affect antenna operation. For example, metal structures associated with a battery of other components may interfere with the normal operation of an electronic device antenna and dielectric materials may load an antenna. If care is not taken, wireless performance for an electronic device may be degraded in the presence of a removable case.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved removable cases for electronic devices such as electronic devices with antennas.